


A New Experience

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 6 [55]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Blood Drinking, Cunnilingus, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica and Adilyn's first time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Experience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demoka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/gifts).



Jessica could sense Adilyn’s nervousness. “Do you not want to do this?” she asked the Halfling, who sat in her bra and underwear on Jessica’s bed.

“No, I do” said Adilyn. “It’s just…you have so much more experience doing this than me.”

Jessica smiled. “Actually, I’ve never done this with a girl before either. So you have as much experience as I do” she said.

Adilyn smiled back at the redhead. “So, where do we begin?” she asked.

Jessica leaned in and gave Adilyn a passionate kiss, simultaneously removing the Halfling’s bra. She then gently pressed on Adilyn’s chest until the other woman was lying back on the bed and, raising the brunette’s hips, removed her underwear.

Jessica began planting a trail of kisses from Adilyn’s lips to the spot between her thighs. She stopped to pay attention to the Halfling’s neck (giving it a playful bite), nipples (giving them each a squeeze), and belly button (giving it a swipe with her tongue).

When Jessica’s tongue found Adilyn’s clit, she began to lick, alternating long, gentle, slow strokes with short, hard, fast ones. She slipped two fingers inside the other woman and began to rub her G-Spot, eliciting moans from the Halfling.

As Adilyn grew wetter, Jessica began to alternate her licks with gentle sucks and occasionally used her teeth for friction. Adilyn’s moans grew louder as she came closer to coming.

Just when Jessica sensed Adilyn was coming, she sank her fangs into the vein in Adilyn’s right thigh.


End file.
